inotia3fandomcom-20200215-history
Judeka
Judeka is a Dark Elf rogue who is leader of the Dark Elf tribe. He resides in the Derelict land and obeys the laws of the Silver Dragon. He is hostile at first but reluctantly agrees to help Lucio and Ameli obtain the Rune of Abyss once they have defeated him in battle. Before the events of the game, the Dark Elves fell in battle and were banished to the Derelict Land where they gained the trust of the Silver Dragon Einherjhar. Their skills in battle earned them the title of the second most powerful tribe in the East Derelict land , they currently are at war with the Thunder Lizard's at the Silver Dragon's order and are at an uneasy truce with the Lava Giants. Their only allies are the goblins which act as Einherjhar's servants. Once defeated Judeka joins Lucio and Ameli to obtain the Rune of Abyss. Helping them complete quests for supplies for members of the tribe and to help regain the trust of Zelkin. They travel to Land Scar, the open plain of the wasteland to destroy Slaughterer Xerial and collect materials needed for the Dark Elves. Upon returning They obtain more of Zelkin's trust who gives them an important mission, to wipe out the Thunder Lizards camped around Land Scar. Entering the Dragon lair, they find it in chaos, overrun with giant maggots and the goblin servants are in dissaray. they exterminate the maggots and tame the dragon's pet, also meeting up with Zerash a Thunder Lizard prisoner who gives them a letter to deliver to the Thunder Lizard leader. Judeka is hostile at first but having doubts about Einherjhar's cooperation, reluctantly agrees telling Lucio he can " consider this some form of insurance". They activate the entrance to the Thunder Lizard leader and converse with them. Sly Judeka manipulates the matter so that the lizards create the weapon of the ancient giants for Lucio, They obtain the legendary weapon of Thor, a weapon capable of destroying the Silver Lizards using the power of the ancient Thunder Giants. Finally arriving in Einherjhar's lair the crafty dragon strikes a deal with lucio, the Rune of Abyss in exchange for the head of the leader of the Lava Giants. They arrive on Giant Hill where they realise that they cannot avoid fighting Einherjhar. As they already have Thor's weapon Lucio, Ameli and Judeka decide to join with the Lava Giants and defeat the dragon once and for all. After collecting an elemental core from the fire faires, Kenjin is able to create a Drained Rune which will aid them greatly in the fight against Einherjhar, the Trio leave for Einherjhar's lair for the final time. As expected Einherjhar refuses to hand over the Rune of Abyss to which Lucio uses the Drained Rune. A massive blast of lightning hits Einherjhar draining him of half his health. The combined efforts of The trio, Thunder Lizards and the Lava Giants are able to defeat the Dragon and finally liberate the Rune of Abyss. Judeka is thankful for Lucio's help in showing him a new path for the future of his tribe he gives Lucio a departing gift, the Rune of Infinite Possibilities. Lucio and Ameli leave him with his departing words " My tribe will rise again. No matter what hardships await us". Judeka reappears later in the game after Lucio, Candace and Haldeit are recovering after their encounter with the Demonic Elves. Judeka is greeted with hostility from Juan but is allowed to speak. Determined to change the destiny of the Dark Elves and convinced that helping Lucio is the fastest way to achieving this goal, he informs them of the location of the final Laciel's artifact in Celendria, he bids Lucio good luck and returns to the Derelict Land. Trivia *In the first cutscene, story mode, it was seen that there's a Dark Elf similar to him named Juder, who Lucio fights after he and Ameli use the Rune of Abyss to enter Lydia's subconcious mind. At some point there is a chance that Judeka was also been a reincarnated person. Making him a major character in the game. Gallery Category:Characters